Super Princess Rapunzel Bros.
64 *Mario - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Donkey Kong - Shrek *Link - Kristoff (Frozen) *Samus - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Yoshi - Blu (Rio) *Kirby - Fear (Inside Out) *Fox - Robin Hood *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age:Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Ness - Bambi *Captain Falcon - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Luigi - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Master Hand - Vincent (Over The Hedge) Melee *Peach - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dr. Mario - Horton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) *Bowser - Lord Ralphscoe (The Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Zelda - Anna (Frozen) *Ganondorf - Hans (Frozen) *Sheik - Elsa (Frozen) *Pichu - Louis (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Mewtwo - Soto (Ice Age) *Falco - Alan-a-Dale (Robin Hood) *Ice Climbers - Linus and Sally (The Peanuts Movie) *Marth - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Roy - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Mr. Game & Watch - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Crazy Hand - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Giga Bowser - Bear (Fox and the Hound) Brawl *Wario - Vector (Despicable Me) *Diddy Kong - Donkey (Shrek) *Toon Link - Olaf (Frozen) *Lucario - Diego (Ice Age) *Pokemon Trainer - Wart (The Sword in The Stone) *Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard - Sid, Crash and Eddie, and Manny (Ice Age) *Meta Knight - Jangles (Inside Out) *King Dedede - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Wolf - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Lucas - Thumper (Bambi) *Ike - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Zero Suit Samus - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Olimar - Woody (Toy Story) *Pikmins - Aliens and Toys (Toy Story) *Pit - Cody (Surf's Up) *R.O.B. - Fender (Robots) *Solid Snake - Megamind *Sonic The Hedgehog - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Tabuu - Mandrake (Epic) *Rayquaza - Rudy (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Porky - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ridley - Valka's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Meta-Ridley - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Galleom - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Duon - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina and Luma - Audrey (The Lorax) and Bia (Rio 2) *Bowser Jr. - Ross (The Angry Birds Movie) *Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig - Hades (Hercules), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Randall (Monsters, Inc.), Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Iago (Aladdin) and Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Greninja - Buck (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Robin (Male and Female) - Boron and Barran (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Lucina - Jenny (Free Birds) *Corrin (Male and Female) - Noctus and Marella (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Palutena - Kate (Surf's Up) *Dark Pit - Mikey (Surf's Up) *Alph - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Winged Pikmin - Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Villager (Male and Female) - *Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Sally and Ned (Horton Hears a Who) *Little Mac - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me) *Duck Hunt (Dog and Duck) - Classified and Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Mega Man - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Pac-Man - Oh (Home) *Ryu - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Cloud Strife - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bayonetta - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony:Equestria Girls) *Doc Louis - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Nabbit - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Viridi - Edna (Surf's Up) *Mumkhar - *Yellow Devil - Ripslinger (Planes) Cast Gallery Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Mario Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Donkey Kong Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Link Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Honey Lemon as Samus Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Yoshi Bob monsters vs aliens.png|B O B as Kirby Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Fox Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Pikachu Scratte ice age.jpg|Scratte as Jigglypuff Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Ness Homer Simpson in Butterfinger.jpg|Homer Simpson as Captain Falcon Mr Peabody As Phil.jpeg|Mr. Peabody as Luigi Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Master Hand Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson as Peach Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Bowser Disney-princess-anna-profile.jpg|Anna as Zelda Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Ganondorf Elsa are you ready.jpg|Elsa as Sheik Soto.jpg|Soto as Mewtwo Ice age louis by teamplasma70-d51n2qi.jpg|Louis as Pichu Clipdale2.gif|Alan-a-Dale as Falco Linus_peanuts_movie.png|Linus Sally_peanuts_movie.png|and Sally as Ice Climbers Wander.jpg|Wander as Mr. Game and Watch Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Crazy Hand Bear_(The_Fox_&_The_Hound).jpg|Bear (Fox and the Hound) as Giga Bowser Vector.jpg|Vector as Wario Donkey.png|Donkey as Diddy Kong Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Toon Link Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Lucario Wart.jpg|Wart as Pokemon Trainer Sid.jpg|Sid as Squirtle Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as Ivysaur Manny ice age 4.png|Manny as Charizard Jangles inside out.jpg|Jangles as Meta Knight 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as King Dedede Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Wolf Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper as Lucas Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Zero Suit Samus Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Olimar Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody as Pit Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender as R.O.B. Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Solid Snake Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider as Sonic the Hedgehog Mandrake As Judge Claude Frollo.png|Mandrake as Tabuu Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Porky Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Rayquaza 1402329706000-XXX-BEWILDERBEAST-jy-5090-.jpg| Valka's Bewilderbeast as Ridley Drago's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago's Bewilderbeast as Meta Ridley Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as Galleom Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Duon Lorax-character-mr-11.jpg|Audrey as Rosalina Bia.jpg|Bia as Luma Ross.png|Ross as Bowser Jr. Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades as Larry Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Morton Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Wendy Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall as Iggy Young Ronno.jpg|Young Ronno as Roy Iago.jpg|Iago as Lemmy The_Nut_Job_Raccoon.png|Raccoon as Ludwig Buck (Ice Age).jpeg|Buck as Greninja Sally (Horton Hears a Who!).jpg|Sally as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Ned mayor horton.jpg|Ned as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Duck Hunt (Dog) Eva-she-looks-so-cool-penguins-of-madagascar-37369283-691-387.jpg|Eva as Duck Hunt (Duck) Buzz (Toy Story).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Alph Booster Munchapper in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Booster XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|and XR as Winged Pikmin Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Crophopper as Mega Man Char_131807.jpg|Oh as Pac-Man Po Panda As Azari.jpeg|Po as Little Mac Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Master Shifu as Doc Louis Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Minions as Miis Snowball.jpg|Snowball as Nabbit Human Rainbow Dash.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash as Bayonetta Ripslinger planes.png|Ripslinger as Yellow Devil Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel